Thor's Daughter
by X-MenObsessed123
Summary: What would happen If Jane Foster had Thor's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters or setting used.

B.T.W. I'm not sticking to the comic story line, I'm making up my own.

* * *

"Goodbye." It pained Thor to say that word, but he had to leave. Asgard was in ruins and it was his job to help clean it up. He stared longingly into Jane's blue eye's, he then turned away, spun his hammer and was gone.

Jane was thankful no one was around, she needed time to think. _I should have told him. He has a right to know. But if I told him, his father would find out and deny my baby their true heritage. But my baby will grow up with stories of Thor. Of their_ _father._

Eight months later, Kyra was born.

"She looks like her father." Said Jane, smiling at her beautiful baby. She had great big blue eye's and short tufts of blonde hair.

Jane:_I wonder, because Odin doesn't know about her, will she get powers?_

Jane's thought was completely understandable. If they didn't know about Kyra, they wouldn't know IF she was gonna' have powers, so they couldn't take them away.

Jane's life was now complete, she had her baby, and she knew a man, (well, a God), loved her and she loved him. The only doubt in her mind was weather or not Kyra would hate her, (when she grew up), for not telling Thor.

_But.._

She thought

_If Kyra doesn't know, I wont have to worry about that. Well...At least until she got her powers, IF she got powers at all!_

"So, you had Thor's baby huh?" Said a very exited grandfather.

"Yes dad, and she's perfect."

"Didn't you notice something?"

"What?"

"Thor." He said, and as he did, little Kyra smiled and let out a little giggle.

"Look's like she knows her daddy."

* * *

Yeah, that one's not that great. So I'm gonna' make the next one the one where she finds out about her dad. It's a bit of an age jump, but I got a good idea of what I'm gonna' write.


	2. Powers

I do not own any of the characters or settings used.

* * *

"Is she OK?" Asked a panicked and flustered Jane.

"She's fine, It's the table that's not." Said Principle Carter.

"What exactly happened?" Jane was having a hard time catching her breath, due to the speed she and Miss Carter were walking. Any faster, and they'd be sprinting the rest of the way.

"Well, we're not exactly sure. You see, she was in the cafeteria and she got into a fight with another girl, at witch point, well..um.. according to some of the students...she..well...apparently, little sparks of..um... lightning..started to, well come out of her skin. Then in her rage, she punched the table she was standing bye, and..well..broke it in half!"

_Uh Oh._ Jane knew what this was. Kyra had gotten her powers! And worse, because of the disruption it had caused through out the school, she was sure the Asgardian's would find out. Finally they reached the Principles office.

"Hey, mum." Said an un-faised teenage girl. Ever since Kyra had turned 16, she didn't seem to care about much, it was just music and sports. She was the best in her class at singing and at running, she loved them both. Jane pulled her into a tight embrace.

"My God, honey, are you OK?"

"I'm fine mum. You shouldn't worry so much."

"Oh, I am sorry mad'am. Maybe next time there is a major incident at school I just wont bother coming in." The sarcasm in Jane's voice was a bit over the top.

"Sorry."

"Yes, well, due to the...incident. I'm afraid Kyra will have to be suspended until she can control...well, whatever it is."

"I understand. I'll let you know when she can control it."

"Wonderful. Thank you for coming in so quickly."

"It's no problem." The two women shook hand's, and Kyra just nodded at her Principal, who nodded back.

**At Home.**

"I know you know what's happened to me mum. I can see it in your eye's. So please, just tell me. I know I act like I don't care, but seriously, how can I not?!" It was time. It was time Kyra knew about her heritage.

_OK, here goes nothing._

**Asgard.**

"We have report's of an entire school in shock." Said one Asgardian.

"What caused this disturbance?" Odin's voice was calm, at the moment.

"A young girl started to release bolts of lightning from her skin. She then hit a table and it broke in half."

"Well, that is merely a mutant discovering their powers. So why have you brought such information to me?"

"Because my lord, the young girl has traces of...Asgardian power, but her mother is human." Odin's face went a bright red.

"Leave. All of you, at once." The tone in his voice was a stern one.

_Well, it seem's my granddaughter has developed powers.I need someone to watch her, but who. Not Thor, if he found out I knew he had a daughter and hadn't told him, the situation would become more dire. Ah, yes.._

"You summoned me."

"Yes. I have a job for you. Watch this girl like a hawk."

"Of course."

"Loki,"

"Yes?"

"No one knows."

"Understood."

**At Home.**

"My...my dad...is Thor." Said a very startled and angry Kyra.

"Yes."

"And you decided not to tell me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To keep you safe. Odin didn't like the thought of Thor and I being together, If he knew about you. Well I was scared that he'd deny you your true heritage, along with your powers."

"So you knew I would get powers?"

"No. I wasn't sure, until today."

Kyra sighed and got up. 

"Where are you going?"

"I need to walk this off." She grabbed her leather jacket and left. She walked around the block for a bit, but when she came to a little ally way that led to the next block, she had an urge to go down it.

"Having some alone time I see." Said a dark figure.

"Who are you?"

"Really? You don't even recognize your own uncle?"

Kyra gasped. "Loki?!" The dark figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Loki.

"Well, you do look like your father." He had a point. Kyra hadn't though of that yet. She did look a lot like Thor. She had the same wavy, blonde hair, the same sort of face shape and blue eye's. She was never quite sure on how people deemed her hair blonde, as it had two other colour's in it too, light and slightly dark brown.

"What do you want? Wait, how do you know about me?"

"Well, Odin has always known about you. He just sent me here to watch you."

"Odin know's?"

"Yes." Loki started to walk towards her.

"Stay back, or else."

Loki let out a huge laugh. "Are you trying to threaten me, little girl?"

"Not trying, I AM threatening you. And I'm not a little girl."

"Ha, well, if I were you, I'd watch my back. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Mark my words." And with that, he disappeared.

Kyra sprinted back home, she came crashing through the door, slamming it closed behind her.

"What's the matter honey?"

"He know's. Odin knows mum!"

* * *

Hey. what d'you think?


	3. Knowing

I do not own any characters or settings used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

Thor came crashing into Asgard with a bang. Ever since Loki had spoken to Kyra, news of her existence had spread quickly throughout Asgard. He went bursting through palace doors in a fit of rage.

"I HAVE A CHILD! YOU HAVE KNOWN THIS FOR HER ENTIRE LIFE AND YOU CHOSE NOT TO TELL ME!"

"Calm yourself, son. She is safe."

"Why, why did you not tell me of her existence?"

"You would have gone to her and to her mother."

"So because I would have gone to the mortal I love, you chose to deny me my child. Where is your logic?"

"It is not that. Jane did not tell you as she feared I would deny the child her birth rights. She had good reason to suspect that, but I will not take them unless unnecessary. I watched the mortal raise this child, and I could not have done a better job myself. In doing this, she has proved her worth, so, if you wish, I will grant my permission for you to be together." Thor could not believe his ears.

"Thank you father."

"I ask only one thing in return." He knew there would be a catch.

"I wish for you to bring both mother and child here. So we may meet our air controlling relative."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?"

"We have worked out what power's your daughter posses. Apart from the usual Asgardian power's, she has the ability to control air."

"So, she too has a longer lifespan than a mortal?"

"Yes, but in return for her services, we are willing to give the woman whom you so desperately long to be with a longer lifespan too." Thor's face light up, was his father finally going soft? He didn't care, he could live for an age with his family, all they had to do was say yes.

"Thank you father, I am forever in your dept." Thor turned and left the palace, he then set a course for Earth.

Thor landed in their back garden. He could see someone in the kitchen, Jane! She felt someone was watching her, so cautiously turned around and looked through the window, Thor! She ran out to him and the two held each other in their arms. They pulled away and shared a passionate kiss.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Jane was crying.

"I told you I'd see you again, did I not?"

"There's something I need to tell you.."

"I know."

"What?"

"The news has been spreading around Asgard like wild fire.'

"I didn't tell you because.."

"I know, but you don't have to worry about that." Thor explained everything to her. Jane was ecstatic.

"Oh my goodness. We can be together, as a family. I just can't believe it!"

"We have to see my father first."

"Let's not worry about that right now. Her names Kyra. And she takes after you a lot."

"Can I meet her?"

"Of course, but she's not here tonight. She's having a sleepover at a friend's for their birthday."

"Oh."

"But, that does mean we've got the place to ourselves." Jane smiled and so did Thor, she led him inside.

**The Next Morning.**

_Ding Dong._

The doorbell had gone off. Jane came out of the kitchen, fully dressed and opened the door.

"Let me guess, you forgot your keys?"

Kyra smiled. "Yeah, sorry."

"It's OK." Kyra stepped in and Jane closed the door. She had a huge smile on her face.

"What? Seriously, what? Mum?"

"I've got a bit of a surprise!" She led her daughter to the kitchen and walked in. However, Kyra stood at the door staring in, staring at Thor. Staring at her dad!


	4. Meeting

I co not own any characters or settings used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

"Um...Hi.?" Alisia was taken back by the Gods presence. She had only just found out about him and he was already there.

"Hello." There was a long period of silence.

"Well this is all very..um.."

"Awkward?" Jane gave Alisia a look. It was the first time she and her father had met, and she was already coming off as an obnoxious teenager.

Thor chuckled, "Quite." Alisia gave the same look back to her mother, kinda' like an 'I told you so' moment. She walked into the kitchen.

"So..um..why are you here?" She panicked, quickly thinking she should have addressed him, but it was a bit too late.

"Well, we, The Asgardian's, have a proposition for you and your mother." Thor explained everything, her powers, her lifespan, and the offer Odin had made.

"Oh, so your here because they sent you. Right. That makes sense." She was a little hurt. _If news of me is going round Asgard really quickly, it might have been nice if he had actually asked to come here._ Thor was worried, he didn't like the expression on his daughters face.

"Something is troubling you, tell me?" She smiled._ He's showing an interest in me. That's gotta' be good. _

"Well, it's just that, well you know I had a visit from Loki?"

"Yes."

"He said that Odin sent him to watch me, but if he's propositioned all of this, why'd he send Loki?"

"Loki must be mistaken. He has bitterness towards my father. You see, Loki did some unforgivable thing, so my father un-adopted him and then banished him. I believe he was telling you lie's. He is, after all, the.."

"God of Mischief. Yeah he told me." She still had a worried look on her face.

"Alis, go get ready honey."

"K." She walked to the kitchen door and then stopped. "Nice meeting you."

"And you." Thor spoke through his smile. She walked out and upstairs.

"Perfect isn't she?"

"Yes, quite."

Alisia was gonna' have to dress nice for the Asgardian's. Something she was not used to. She was often called beautiful by boys at school, but she didn't feel the same way. In her opinion, Her hair was crazy, her eyes were to big and she was too slender. Still she had to get ready. Out of her wardrobe came a nice pair of high-waist, dark blue trousers, a plain black strappy vest top, a knitted, black cardigan and a pair of 'just below the knee' wedge boots. She chose to but her hair up in a bun, but due to the waviness, her head was covered in small lumps, Alisia didn't mind. She put on some liquid eyeliner, thick, mascara, thick, eye shadow, black and red lipstick. She put on a few bangles and rings, leaving her engagement and marriage finger clear, just in case they thought she was with someone. And she was ready to go.

She came down the stairs and looked in the kitchen, they weren't there, so she checked in the living room.

"Do you mind?!" Said a very embarrassed and startled Alisia, who had just caught her parent kissing.

"Seriously."

"Ready to go."

"Yep, think so anyways." Thor held out his hand, which she took. He pulled her into him, next to her mother who took her other hand. Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light and they weren't in their living room anymore, they were standing at the entrance to a palace.

"Asgard." She gasped.


	5. Asgard

I do not own any of the characters or settings used, (except the ones I made up).

* * *

"It's beautiful!" Alisia could not believe her eyes. There were buildings as artistic as you could get, miles of free, undisturbed land and the street's were clean! The palace stood out the most though, it was huge, but it looked just right.

"Ready to meet your ancestor's?" Asked her mother.

Alisia inhaled and exhaled deeply, she then nodded. Thor led them through the palace, two pairs of eyes were looking at the three of them when they walked into the main hall.

"Bow." Whispered Jane, who had obviously been here before.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Bow, now." The three of them bowed before, (who she assumed were the king and queen), the two people.

"Rise my son." Said the old man. _Yep, he's the king alright._ Thor rose,

"Mother, father."

"Rise Jane Foster."

"All-Father, Lady Frigga."

"Rise Alisa Foster."

"Erm.." She looked at her mother for help. Suddenly, the All-father laughed.

"I remember the first time I met the King and Queen of my time." He smiled. "I did exactly the same." Alisia smiled as well.

"Welcome my dear." Said Lady Frigga, who welcomed her son, Jane and Alisia with open arms.

"Now," He looked at Thor and Jane. "I believe we have some business to attend to, making Jane a Goddess to be more exact. I do assume, since you are here, you have accepted my proposal?"

"Yes, I have, and thank you."

"It is the only way I cane make up for the trouble I have caused you in the past. Now, as we make you a Goddess, Frigga will take young Alisia to the garden , yes?" He directed his gaze to her.

"Um..OK?"

"Wonderful, Frigga, would you please take her to the garden." She nodded.

"Come with me my sweet." She turned Alisia and they both headed for the door.

"Um..If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are we going to a garden?"

"It's not A garden, it's The garden. It is where you will be given your weapon and full powers along with it. That is of course if you are worthy. If you stray from the black path, trust anyone you meet, or take any information offered, you are un-worthy."

"So how come some God's have power's and not weapon's?"

"Well, if they considered doing any of the three forbidden thing's, they will not get a weapon."

"Wow, so Thor and Odin didn't even consider the offer's put in front of them. But if you can't trust any one, how do you know who gives you your powers?"

"Good question, my sweet. There is a stone in the garden, when you reach it, you must place your in the crack. You will feel something, hold it ,and don't let go. No matter what, don't let go."

"OK got all of that, anything else I should know?"

"Yes, there is a mirror situated next to the rock, be sure to take a good look after you have your weapon. It may shock you, but it leads to the door to get out, and it will only let you through once you accept who you are." They walked for a little while longer until they came to a door. "You wont come out of this entrance, you will come out at a different door, it will determine how powerful you are. Stay there and some one will come and fetch you. Oh, and good luck my sweet."

"Thank's." They hugged, Frigga opened the door and Alisia stepped through.

The garden was bursting with colour. There were trees full of fruit, beautiful plants everywhere, thousand of animals could be heard, and there was two paths beneath her feet. The red one and the black one.

"Stick to the black path, stick to the black path." Alisia repeated to herself, the paths were joined together, but she took care not to step on the red.

"Hello." Said a man, who had jumped directly onto the path besides her. "I'm going to the rock, are you?" '_Don't trust anyone you_ meet.' Frigga's words echoed in her mind, so she remained silent. "Are you going to talk to me?" He asked, but again she stayed silent. "OK. I think I know what weapon your gonna' get. Do you wan't to no."

"No." She answered straight away.

"Oh, let me tell you."

"No." Alisia said again, but in a more serious voice.

"I know what your weapon is." He chanted for the rest of the journey. _Don't take any information offered. _She told herself, and in doing so, drowned out the sound of the little, annoying man.

When she finally reached the rock, he was gone! Disappeared! There It stood, the rock.It was shaped like an uneven pentagon, and it had a small crack in the middle.

"Deep breath's, hold tight, don't let go." She said as she approached it. "Deep breath's," She stuck out her hand. "hold tight, and don't...let...go." She stuck her hand in and felt a handle. Suddenly, a agonizing pain shot through her whole body. She needed to let go, but she didn't want to. "I..I want this. I want..my powers. I want..to be brave. I will...be...brave." She gasped and fell to the floor.

Two Minuit's later, she woke up. Alisia felt heavy, when she sat up, her head hurt. She raised her hand to touch it, and realized that there was something in her hand.

"YES!" She yelled, in her hand she held a whip. The handle was silver, but it was covered in Asgardian symbols, and the bit that was meant to be leather was made of the finest white material she had ever seen. It was so soft, but solid. She picked herself off of the ground and looked around, she caught sight of the mirror Frigga mentioned. It was her way out, _It may shock you,_ she remembered what Frigga had said, so approached it with caution.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sight she saw shocked her. The brown streaks in her hair were gone, they were white now. Her lips had gone from the reddest red, to the whitest white ,and in each eye there was a thin line of white around her pupils. "What the hell has happened? Hello, what are you?" She was looking at the necklace she was wearing. Alisia hadn't noticed before, it was white, (no surprise there), with a big, clear diamond, (held in place by a rim of white metal), connected to it. _It will only let you through if you accept who you are. _"I accept who I am, I believe this is how I was always meant to be. I will use my gifts for the better, I am brave, I am strong. I am Alisia, wielder of Torsjon, possessor of Spamann, I am Luft." She had no idea what she said, but it worked. She stepped through the mirror and was back in the palace. At her feet was a book, it translated from Norwegian to English. She assumed the words she spoke were Norwegian, so she opened the book. There was a note attached. _Translate what you told the mirror, then write it on this parchment and someone will come and fetch you._ She did as she was told. On the parchment Alisia wrote,

_I am Hope, (Alisia), wielder of Twist, (Torsjon), possessor of The Fortuneteller, (Spamann), I am Air, (Luft)._

She put the Norwegian down as well, just in case. Thee book and parchment suddenly vanished. It had gone to the main hall, where Frigga picked it up and read it.

"My God!" Never had Odin heard his wife speak in such a blasphemous way, so he knew it must be serious. He raced over with Thor, and newly turned Goddess, Jane.

"Frigga my love, what is it?" She passed him the parchment.

"Oh my."

"Father, what is it, what is wrong?"

"Is it Alisia?"

"Your daughter, is..."

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is the Fourth Elemental!" Thor's eyes widened.

"Impossible!"


	6. The Elementals

I do not own any characters or settings used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

"Wait, what's an Elemental? And why is it a problem for her to be one?" Jane was curious, she had never seen Thor react that way before.

"We'll explain everything, once Alisia is here." He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her for head.

"I'll go and get her. Where is she?"

"When you walk out of here, turn left, the keep walking until you come to a turn, turn right, then just keep walking until you see the sign saying The Elemental's Door. She'll be there." Jane nodded at Frigga and walked out.

"Father, what do we do now?"

"There is nothing we can do my son."

"Should we contact the others?"

"Yes."

**Meanwhile.**

Alisia was pacing up and down. _Why aren't they here yet? I have questions like, WTF HAS HAPPENED TO ME?! _

"Alisia?" She spun round to see her mother.

"Hi mum." She said sarcastically. Jane hugged her and then looked at her.

"Your hair...your cheek...your lips...your eyes...and that necklace...and that whip. What happened?" It was obvious she was just as confused as Alisia.

"How the hell should I know?" Her daughter sounded worried, Jane didn't like that.

"Your father said they'd explain when you got to the hall."

"OK then, let's go." They started to walk. "Congratulations on becoming a Goddess, by the way."

"Thank you. And congratulations to you on becoming a Demi-Goddess, and an Elemental."

"Wait, what's an Elemental?"

"I have no idea."

They walked quickly and quietly, Jane tried to keep Alisia's head down. When they entered the hall, Frigga went into shock.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, as she fell backwards. Thor managed to catch her, as every one ran over to her, she couldn't take her eyes of her granddaughter.

"Are you alright my love?" Asked Odin.

"I'm fine, just a bit shocked to see the 4th Elemental standing before me as my granddaughter."

"OK, seriously, who are The Elemental's, why am I one and what the hell has happened to me?" Odin sighed.

"There once was an Asgardian who could control all four elements. His people thought that he was to powerful for this world, so they stole his powers and then killed him. They then chose to give each one of his four children one of his powers. The power of fire went to the oldest, Brann, the power of earth to the next, Jorden, the power of water to the next, Vann and the power of air to his youngest child, and only daughter, Luft. There names are the Norwegian for each element they were given. Over the years they became more powerful, but they were weaker when they were apart, still powerful, but not as much as they could be. One day, a trickster imprisoned them all, they were killed but their spirits and powers moved on. This happened for years, until one day, only three elements emerged. Luft has not been seen for 3000 years, not until today. Not until you."

_Shit._ She thought.

"So I'm the reincarnated spirit of one of the most powerful Asgardian's ever?"

"Yes"

"Great." She sounded sarcastic.

"Are you not happy with this?"

"No, I am, it's just, I don't know if I'm ready for all this."

"It's a bit late for that!" Said a man who was standing at the door with three others.

"The Elemental's!" Frigga gasped.


End file.
